


Friends Don't Lie

by somebodywakeuphicks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A long one shot that could be broken up into chapters sorry, All other characters listed have at least one line but are not major in the story, F/M, Features Hopper's ugly pink shirt, Focuses heavily on Jane and Joyce's connection, Jopper central to plot, Main characters are Jane Joyce Hopper, Mileven featured but not central to plot, No smut but some amount of suggestiveness, Story from Jane's POV, Summer 1985 but without the Upside Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodywakeuphicks/pseuds/somebodywakeuphicks
Summary: Jane has a dad whom she loves very much, but it's just not the same without a mom. Jane thinks she's found a mom in Joyce, but when her dad starts dating Cindy, all of Jane's hopes are threatened.





	Friends Don't Lie

Jane knew that chuckle all too well. She peered around the corner as her dad stood with the phone cradled against his jaw, making a joke about the weather. By the way he talked, it wasn’t a familiar sort of conversation, the kind a person would have with someone they knew well. No, this conversation felt similar to the kind he had at the grocery store with the pretty cashier or at her school with her newly-single teacher. She shuddered. _Please not my teacher._

Her dad noticed her then and smiled. Jane slunk away, back to the other room. Busted. A few minutes later, he joined her on the couch. “You eaves dropping on my phone call? Pretty rude.” His blue eyes crinkled at the corners as he smirked.

“You were joking. Like with my teacher.”

“Like with Ms. Hewitt? Do I talk to her that way?”

“Yes.”

Her dad barked in laughter, rubbing his stubbly chin. “No, not your teacher. It was a woman, though. You’re right about that. She’s new in town. Cindy McKay.”

“Why did you call her?” Jane’s body tensed, ill at ease. 

“Actually, she called me. Can you believe that? She asked me out. It’s gotta be, oh, about a year and a half since I’ve even been on a date?”

“Why?”

“Why?” He ruffled his daughter’s hair. “Because of you, that’s why. Don’t take it the wrong way, though. I’ve been pretty busy learning how to be a dad again.”

Again. He never talked much about his other daughter. The one who shared his genes. Jane often wondered what it would be like to have a sister. Her dad didn’t know it, but she sometimes went through his old boxes of keepsakes and looked at pictures of Sara and Diane, imagining what life would be like with a family. A bigger family than just the two of them.

Jane glanced away, toward the ground. “Does she know about me?”

“Yeah, she knows about you, kid.” He didn’t say as much, but the whole town knew about her, ever since she’d been allowed to leave the cabin. She’d pitched a fit about wanting to go to school, not wanting to sit, cooped up for another year, and her dad had caved. He actually caved. Enrolled her in school for the last two months of eighth grade and made up a story about a long lost daughter. She knew enough to keep the story straight around inquiring busybodies. Her mom died, and the state sent her to live with her father, Jim Hopper, whom she’d never met and who hadn’t been aware of her existence. Some people said disparaging things about her father, and she couldn’t be entirely sure why. Something about doing wrong by Diane.

The whole thing made her a bit sad, if she were honest, because it was a lie, and friends don’t lie. He’d told her it was to keep her safe, and Mike and Joyce had reiterated that point, so she knew the importance of it. Still, it pained her to know her real mother sat an hour outside of Hawkins, talking to herself in a rocking chair. She didn’t know her biological father. She wished Hopper could be that, but Mike said that’s not how genes work.

“You know, Janie, if this makes you uncomfortable, I won’t do it.”

A smile crested Jane’s lips as she shook her head no. “It’s fine.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it. I’ve been so—” He stopped himself before continuing, smiling a sad sort of smile. “Well, it doesn’t matter, anyway.”

But Jane wanted to know. Sometimes, he talked to her, sharing little snippets of the things that went on in his brain. Most of the time, he held it in. He was good at that. Only a month before, he’d finally told her he loved her, and she’d been waiting so long to hear it. She knew it was true before then, but she needed the reassurance.

That Friday, Jane’s dad dropped her off at Joyce’s house around dinnertime. She often visited to see her friends or talk with Joyce about girl stuff, but this was different.

“Hop.” Joyce hugged him, then studied Jane. “Hi, sweetheart. Gosh, you’re getting so tall.” She smoothed Jane’s hair from her face. “And your hair is getting so long.”

Jane smiled. “You saw me last week.”

“I know, but you kids grow so fast. I swear you’re an inch taller than you were then!” She turned to Jane’s dad. “So what are you up to tonight? The usual?”

Jane knew The Usual. He’d either work late or sit at home with a beer or a few and fall asleep in front of the television.

“No, not the usual tonight.” He fiddled with his hands. 

“No? You got something planned? I was thinking—I mean, I’ve got nothing better going on. I think Will said something about he and Jane riding their bikes to the mall to meet their friends. You wanna stay? Have a drink?”

That’s when Jane noticed it. Her dad closed his eyes a second too long, pressing his lips together before opening them. “Sounds great. Really does, but I’ve got a date.”

“Oh. Oh, okay. I didn’t know you were dating anyone.” Joyce’s shoulders dropped.

“I hadn’t planned on it, but Cindy McKay called me the other day. The new woman in town. You met her?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe.” She looked all over the room. Anywhere but his face.

“We should catch up, though. I’ve been kind of a shit friend.”

“No no—you’ve had a lot on your plate these last several months. These last few years, really.”

Jane watched as her dad cupped Joyce’s elbow, leaning in a little closer. “So’ve you. Listen, I do want to catch up. Really. I’ve been giving you space…you know. With…”

He didn’t have to elaborate. Both Jane and Joyce knew he meant Bob.

“I know, and I appreciate that, Hop. Maybe if you’d called and asked…”

At that moment, they both turned to look at Jane, and her dad straightened up and backed away. “So where’s Will?”

“In his room,” Joyce said. “Why don’t you go find him, Jane?” But she didn’t want to leave. The exchange between Joyce and her dad proved far more interesting. But she relented, walking off to find her friend.

In the next few weeks, Jane kept an eye on her dad and Joyce’s interactions. Even though they said they’d catch up, as far as Jane could tell, they didn’t. In fact, since school had let out for the summer, Hopper’d been spending not only Friday nights with Cindy, but Tuesday nights, as well. And instead of coming to pick Jane up from Joyce’s, she’d spend the night, and he’d get her in the morning.

On one such evening, while her friends played video games in the family room, Jane snuck out to the kitchen where Joyce sat, having a smoke. When she saw Jane, she stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray, waving her hand through the air. “I know these are bad for me. I’m trying to quit.” Jane sat down across from her. “What’s wrong, sweetie? Are you feeling sick?”

“No. I want to know if you’re okay.”

“Me?” Joyce frowned in surprise. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem sad a lot. Is it because of my dad?”

Joyce’s brow wrinkled as she reached across the table and took Jane’s hand. “Oh, honey. Of course not. What’s got you thinking about that?”

“He said you would hang out. But he’s too busy with Cindy. Are you still sad about Bob?”

Joyce squeezed Jane’s hand. “Yes, I am. But it gets easier every day.” She paused. “Do I actually look sad?”

“Yes. For three weeks.”

“Three weeks, huh? Well, I suppose I’ve been thinking about Jonathan going off to college soon. That’s gonna be hard on me.”

Jane nodded. “And you would like someone to talk to.”

“Well, sure, but I can handle myself. You don’t have to worry about me being lonely, if that’s what you mean. I’ve got my boys. And I’ve got you. And you’re so thoughtful that you notice when I’m feeling down about something, even if I don’t quite pick up on it.”

“Did you ever want a daughter?”

Joyce thought for a moment. “Yeah, I suppose I did. I love my boys, of course, but a part of me always wanted a little girl, too.”

“I could be your daughter.”

Joyce stood, walking over to Jane’s side of the table, wrapping her in a hug. “You _are_ like my daughter. You come over here multiple times a week, and I love the little talks we have. I love _you_.”

“Can I call you Mom?”

Joyce startled. “Oh—honey, it’s sweet that you want to call me that, but—you know, I’m just not sure how your father would feel about it. It doesn’t mean I love you any less, it’s just—”

Jane crumpled.

“Baby, don’t—” Joyce sighed. “Fine. I suppose it’s alright, just—”

Jane jumped up and wrapped her arms around Joyce’s neck before she could finish her thought.

“—sweetie, you’re choking me. A little looser on the hug.” When Jane released her hold, Joyce continued. “We shouldn’t tell your dad, though.”

“But friends don't lie.”

“I know that but—well, you know how we have to make up a story about how you came to live with your dad?”

Jane’s mouth downturned. “Yes.”

“It’s kind of like that.”

“How does this lie keep us safe?”

“Well, it doesn’t but—it keeps your dad’s feelings safe. You know what I mean?”

Jane stared.

“So you know how Hop’s dating Cindy?” Joyce picked a dishtowel off the table and wrung it in her hands. “I think it might make her jealous if she knew you were calling me mom. Or, you know, it might make Hopper mad, like I’m trying to undermine him or something…”

“Undermine?”

“Mess up his relationship.”

Jane hadn’t considered that.

“So, have you met Cindy yet?” Joyce asked.

“No. But I’m going to soon. Dad said. At the fourth of July.”

“Right. That.”

“Will you be there, too?”

“We’ll all be there.” Joyce plastered a smile onto her face. “I forgot, you haven’t gotten to experience the fourth here, yet. There’s a street fair downtown with rides and junk food, and we always end up back at the Sinclairs’ pool to watch the fireworks. Better than trying to find a spot in the crowd. Are you coming to watch fireworks with us? I don’t think Hop ever stopped by before.”

“I told him I wanted to.”

“Well, then. I suppose I’ll be meeting Cindy, too.”

A week and a half later, Jane weaved through the throngs of people with Mike at the Fourth of July fair. She’d already gone on the Whirl-o-Whirl, the Pirate Ship, and the Zippinator, and she’d eaten more cotton candy than her better judgement told her she should. She looked at her watch. Four-thirty. Her dad wasn’t by the ticket stand as he’d promised. Her eyes darted back and forth until she finally spotted his tall head zig-zagging through the crowd. She grabbed Mike’s hand. “There he is. Let’s go!"

They made their way over, and Jane’s eyes fell to her dad’s hand, entwined with a woman’s. She examined Cindy: short, curly blonde hair and a colorful shirt tucked into pleated shorts. Jane stifled a giggle. That must be why her dad shaved off his beard and started wearing weird shirts.

Cindy knelt in front of Jane, even though Jane was nearly as tall as her. “Hi,” she said slowly. “I’m Cindy. I’m a friend of your father’s.”

“Girlfriend,” Jane said, rolling her eyes in a way she hoped only Mike could see.

“Yes. Girlfriend.” She reached into her bag and brought out a teddy bear wearing a pink bow. “I brought you a little present.”

“Cin, I told you she’s too old for that stuff,” Hopper said.

“Well, I thought it would be nice.” She handed the bear to Jane, then stood back up. “Your dad said you’re really good at math and that you like playing board games.

“Dungeons and Dragons. It’s not really a board game,” Jane said.

“Oh, I haven’t heard of that one. I’m more of a Sorry! girl, myself. Your dad talks about you all the time. He tells me what a wonderful girl you are. You seem to be doing so well after what you went through. It’s so great how he took you in after your mom. Just shows what a great guy he is.”

As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, Hopper pressed his lips together with a slight shake of his head. She seemed to get the picture. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

Jane smiled big. “Thanks for the bear.”

“We’re gonna go get some food,” her dad said, looking surprised, as he put an arm around Cindy. “You wanna come with?”

“No, I already ate.” It wasn’t entirely untrue.

“Okay, so we’ll see you later at the Sinclairs’? Don’t be any later than six.”

“I won’t.”

“It was so nice meeting you!” Cindy told Jane.

When the couple had left, Jane turned to Mike. “I hate her.”

“She’s not that bad.”

“She thinks I’m a baby.” Jane tossed the bear into a trash bin and kept walking as Mike followed close behind.

“You still sleep with the stuffed rabbit Hopper got you.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“It just is.”

The kids left the fair early, Jane hoping to get to Lucas’s before her dad showed up. Maybe she could squeeze in a little fun without having to watch the spectacle he and Cindy put on.

Although Lucas was still at the fair, Mrs. Sinclair told Jane and Mike to head out back. There, they found Erica practicing flips into the pool. To pass the time, Mike and Jane took turns jumping off the diving board and chasing each other through the water. Mike grabbed Jane’s hand and kissed her at one point, but when she kissed him back and heard, “Ooooohhhhh!” she turned her head to find Erica making kissy faces. Jane took chase just as her friends walked through the sliding glass door. “Jane’s trying to murder me!” Erica yelled.

“Good!” Lucas said.

She stuck her tongue out at her brother just as Jane dunked her under water.

“Your bathing suit is so cute!” Max said, kneeling down toward the edge of the pool as Jane attempted to climb out. “My mom wouldn’t let me wear a bikini.”

“Thanks. Joyce took me shopping.” Jane threw a towel over the modest, striped two-piece and headed for the table of food Mrs. Sinclair had begun setting out. After delegating tasks to the teens, guests began showing up: the Wheelers, Mrs. Henderson, Nancy and Jonathan, and some neighbors of the Sinclairs Jane didn’t know.

At close to six, Jane’s dad walked through the door with Cindy, bowl of potato salad in hand. Upon seeing Jane, he paused, brow heavier than normal, before marching right over to her, talking through his teeth. “What’re you wearing?”

“A bathing suit.”

“I _know_ that, but I didn’t give you permission to wear a—whatever that is.”

“It’s a two-piece.”

“You’re fourteen. Not eighteen. Where’d you get it?”

“I didn’t have one, so Joyce took me. She said it was okay.”

A flush crawled up Hopper’s neck, settling in his ears. “You should’ve asked me.”

Cindy walked up, placing a hand on Hopper’s shoulder. “Everything okay?”

Jane smiled. “Everything’s great. Nice bathing suit.”

Cindy looked down, then back up at Jane. “Oh, this? Thanks! It’s kind of fuddy-duddy. I’ve had it for several years. Yours looks so grown up, though!”

Hopper scowled.

Jane smirked and walked away. She headed back over to the food table, and, spotting the cupcakes, had an idea.

Ten minutes later, Jane found Cindy talking to Mrs. Henderson. She walked right up and interrupted the pair. “Cindy? Can I talk to you?”

Cindy looked at Mrs. Henderson, then back at Jane. “Um, sure. I guess so. What do you need?”

“It’s private. I don’t want to talk here.”

Cindy’s eyes widened. “Oh, sure. Okay. Let’s go talk.”

Jane led Cindy to some lawn chairs away from the crowd, sitting down. “My dad lied to you, I think.”

“Oh?”

“We say friends don’t lie. But did he tell you he was married?”

Cindy laughed. “Oh, Jane. Of course, he did. He’s been very open about all that stuff. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“But—he is not healthy. We eat Eggos with chocolate and whipped cream and candy and sprinkles—”

“I gathered as much. But that’s always something we can work on.”

“But—he knew about me. When my mom had me. And he didn’t care until he had to care. Because he had his other family.” As soon as the words left Jane’s mouth, she regretted them. She’d heard mention of it, and some of the meaner kids at school used it to taunt her.

 

If the whole town believed it, was it really a lie?

“Um…I’m sure it feels that way, but—are you sure? He swore he didn’t know.”

“Yes.”

“Well…hm, I guess we’ll have to talk about that at some point. Excuse me.” Cindy got up from her chair, walking toward Jane’s dad, who looked pained to be talking to Mr. Wheeler.

Jane laid back and watched the scene unfold. When her dad turned toward Cindy, he noticed the murmurs and stares. Pinpointing where everyone’s attention had drawn, he made a face and started brushing her rear end. “Jim, not here!” Cindy said, trying to push his hand away.

“—chocolate, maybe? Or mud?—” He paid her no attention.

“Jim, seriously! Everyone can see you!” She craned her neck back and spotted the brown covering the bottom of her bathing suit. All over her butt, to be specific.

Jane giggled as Mike walked over. “Don’t sit there!” she said, pulling him away from the lawn chair next to her.

“Did you do that?” he asked.

“Maybe.”

“She didn’t do anything to you, except give you a stuffed animal and date your dad.”

“Exactly.”

“I still don’t understand the problem.”

“Your parents are still together.”

“And you never really had parents?”

Jane huffed, folding her arms and turning away from Mike.

Everything returned to normal once Cindy pulled her shorts back over her bathing suit, hiding the chocolate frosting she’d led Cindy to sit in. She watched as people milled about, filling their plates with hot dogs, baked beans, watermelon, and cupcakes. No one touched the potato salad. She moseyed on over to Cindy and her dad, eaves dropping on their conversation.

“—I’m sure it’s fine. Maybe people just don’t like potato salad?”

“No, something’s wrong with it. Look how runny it is. I don’t understand what could have happened.”

“It _is_ hot out.”

“It’s sitting in the shade in a bowl of ice! But it’s soupy and—oh my god, is it curdling? Everyone’s going to think I’m a terrible cook!”

Hopper turned just slightly, catching Jane’s presence. He eyed her, and she ducked away, bumping into Mrs. Sinclair. “Have you seen Mo—Ms. Byers?”

“Joyce? No, I haven’t seen her, yet. Have you asked Will or Jonathan?”

Neither boy had seen their mother, and they didn’t seem overly concerned, so Jane scanned the backyard for Mike. Instead, she spotted Cindy standing right at the edge of the pool, arms crossed, watching people swim. She knew she wasn’t supposed to use her mind tricks, as her dad liked to call them. Not in public, anyway. But this looked too easy. With a small tilt of her head, Cindy tumbled straight into the pool.

She rose to the surface, sputtering and bobbing. “I can’t—I don’t know how to swim!” Hopper noticed the commotion and ran over, leaping into the pool himself, fully-clothed. He pulled Cindy to standing, as she looked around, embarrassed. He whispered something to her, and she began crying. “I didn’t know it was shallow!” she said and attempted to climb out of the pool, giving up and wading to the stairs while everyone looked on.

At that moment, Joyce walked through the sliding door, bumping into Cindy as she tried to escape into the house. “Hi, are you Cindy? My name’s Joyce.” She held out her hand. Cindy just pushed her way past.

“Mom!” Jane said, then clasped her hands over her mouth, hoping no one had heard her.

Her dad stormed toward Joyce, his pink Hawaiian shirt dripping. Jane knew then she’d made a terrible mistake. “Did you put her up to this?” His voice boomed, and Jane hadn't heard that level of angry since he’d taken her tv and she’d thrown a bit of a tantrum. Okay, hurling things at Hopper with her mind and shattering the windows with her screams, but still.

“Put who up to what? Hop, what’s going on?”

Hopper chuckled, exasperated, shaking his head. “What’s going on? I’ll tell you what’s going on. For starters, my girlfriend thinks I’m a dick, because, apparently, I abandoned a baby I knew about, and somehow, mysteriously, she wound up with chocolate all over her ass and no one wanting to eat her potato salad because it spoiled, and just now, she fell into the pool, but I have a strong suspicion it was not an accident. _And_ , to top it all off, you’re buying _my_ daughter stuff I didn’t ask for or approve of and she’s calling you Mom, because you’ve got some warped…I don’t even know. You’re _not_ her mom. Don’t try to be her mom. We don’t need you!”

Joyce squared her shoulders, balling her fists as her bottom lip trembled. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that, Jim Hopper. I’m sorry you’re not getting along with your girlfriend, but I had _nothing_ to do with it.”

Jane’s dad opened his mouth to say more, but Jonathan stormed over, fists tight, and he turned toward Jonathan instead. “No. I’m done. I’m leaving. And _you_ ,” he said, pointing a finger at Jane. _“Home. Now!_ When I get back, we’re gonna have a long talk.” He turned, hurrying in the direction Cindy left. Joyce’s eyes glazed with tears threatening to spill. Instead of heading back through the house, she rushed to the fence gate, letting herself out, followed by Jonathan and Will.

Jane looked around then, realizing the damage she’d done. She turned and ran as quickly as she could, through the gate and down the street as Mike called after her. She didn’t stop, cutting through a neighbor’s yard and heading straight into the woods.

Even though she knew the woods well, the unfamiliarity of this section left her confused, and soon, the sun lowered behind the trees. As mosquitoes buzzed in her ears and pierced her arms and legs, the beginnings of fireworks sounded in the distance, evoking sadness. Even in the hot July weather, the nighttime had cooled considerably, leaving her uncomfortable in her bathing suit. Walking sans shoes didn’t help her situation. She shouldn’t have been so impulsive, but she hadn’t wanted to stay at the party another second with everyone staring at her. She felt like enough of a freak. She’d made her dad furious, and not only had she probably ruined his relationship with Cindy, she’d likely done the same to he and Joyce’s friendship. Joyce surely hated her. She knew she’d embarrassed Mike. He’d be better off with someone who wasn’t damaged goods. She’d heard that term in a soap opera once. It suited her well.

Jane plopped down into a pile of leaves and cried. She rested her head against the bark of an oak, straining to see through her blurry eyes and the parting trees. Every now and again, she’d catch a glimpse of light, along with a boom. It was difficult to tell the direction.

She must’ve dozed off, because she woke a little while later to a darkened, silent sky and her name. _Her name_!

“Jane!” Mike’s voice rang loud and clear. She almost jumped up, calling out to him, but stopped herself. Did she really want to face him? It didn’t matter, because a moment later, someone shined a flashlight in her face.

“Jane, sweetheart!” Joyce said, smoothing her hair. “Are you okay?” Jane looked around. Mike, Joyce, Max, Will, Dustin, and Lucas all stood before her. _Great_.

“I’m fine,” she said, just as a shiver crept up her back.

Joyce pulled off her jacket, wrapping it around Jane. Jane braved a peek at Mike, and the way he held her gaze with such concern had her feeling guilty about running away from him.

“Why didn’t you answer when I called your name?” he asked.

Jane looked down. “I don’t know. Embarrassed? I did a bad thing.”

“Honey, we still love you,” Joyce said. “And I don’t totally understand, but let’s get you back to the house and cleaned up, and we’ll talk about it.”

“Where’s my dad?”

“He’s out looking for you. So’s everyone else. We’ve all been worried sick.”

“And the Chief didn’t want Ms. Byers to go with him, because he’s pretty damn pissed, and we wanted to find you, but Ms. Byers said we couldn’t go alone, only with her,” Dustin explained.

Lucas elbowed him. “Not helping.”

Jane covered her face with her hands.

“Let’s just get you back to my place, and I’ll call Hop,” Joyce said.

Once Joyce made the call, tended to Jane’s scrapes and bug bites, got her into warmer clothes, and fed her a snack, she shooed the others into the other room so she could talk to Jane alone.

“What happened today?” she asked, sitting at the kitchen table and putting a hand on Jane’s shoulder. “I’m not even sure I have all the details straight, although your friends tried to fill me in.”

“It’s just that—I hate her.”

“Cindy?”

“Yes.”

“Did she do something to make you mad?”

“She—she—” Jane hung her head. “Not really.”

“What happened?”

“She talked to me like a baby and gave me a teddy bear. I threw it away. She can’t be my mom!”

“Oh, sweetie, she’s not going to be your mom. At least not right now. And I’m one hundred percent positive that your dad would never do that without your blessing. But you’ve gotta talk to him. Be honest with him.”

“Like you were about me calling you Mom?”

Joyce bit her lip. “We never should have kept that from him. I never should have told you it was okay.”

“Why?”

Joyce sighed. “Because, even though I love you like a daughter, you’re not my daughter. Your dad has the final say about what goes. I should have asked him about the bathing suit, but it didn’t even occur to me. Especially with your dad dating, I can’t act like I have the authority to make choices for you.”

“But what if I want you to be my mom?”

“Well, your dad and I would have to get married for that to happen.”

Jane’s eyes brightened. “Married?”

Joyce shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “No. Don’t get any ideas. Your dad doesn’t have feelings for me in that way. And I don’t for him.”

“I’m sorry I messed up. Are you not friends, anymore?”

“I don’t know. I wish I could say that we’ll get past this, but I can’t promise it. It’s up to your dad.”

“I love you, Joyce.” Jane wrapped her arms around Joyce’s neck, and she hugged Jane back just as tightly.

“I love you, too, honey. I always will.”

Jane realized then what made Joyce so special. No other woman knew her the way that Joyce did, not even her biological mom. Joyce had been there from the near beginning. Even when her top priority was finding Will, Joyce had Jane’s best interests at heart. She’d held her hand in the salt bath, comforting her after she’d found Barb’s body. Never gave up hope, even after Jane had been gone for a full year. Rejoiced at their reunion. They had girl talks together about stuff her dad couldn’t help her with. She and Joyce had a bond that any other woman would be hard pressed to beat.

Jane also realized that this bond did not mean her dad had to fall in love with Joyce, although it saddened her greatly.

At that moment, the front door flew open and slammed shut. Her dad stood there, eyes ablaze. “Get in the truck. We’re going.”

“Hop, don’t you think you should calm down and talk to Jane before things get too heated? You can both be pretty hot-headed,” Joyce said.

“Hot-headed? You bet your ass I’m hot-headed. Don’t you think you’ve interfered enough for one day? For a lifetime, maybe?”

“Dad, I’m sorry.” Jane wanted desperately to take the focus off of Joyce.

“I would hope so! You know what your little stunt cost me? Cindy! Said she must not be ready to date someone with a teenager after all. Said I need to work on my parenting, can you believe that? Accused me of having feelings for someone else. Bullshit.”

The room went silent before Dustin spoke up. “Feelings for who?”

Hopper growled. “Go home!”

“Yes, sir.” All the kids headed out the door except for Will, Mike, and Jane.

“You, too,” Hopper said to Mike.

“I want to be here for Jane.”

“You can be there for her tomorrow. Go!” Reluctantly, Mike left.

“Time to go,” Jane’s dad said to her once again. “Say bye to Joyce, because I don’t know if or when you’ll be back over here.”

“No!” Jane said.

“Excuse me?”

“Joyce had nothing to do with this. It was all me. All of it. Get mad at me, not her.”

“Oh, you better believe I’m plenty mad at you.”

“Joyce is important to me. I need her.”

Hopper’s face softened a touch before reverting back to a scowl. “Just—get in the truck. We’ll talk. Okay?”

“Fine.” Jane stormed out of the house, yanking open the passenger side door of the police truck and getting inside, slamming it behind her. Soon, her dad joined her in the driver’s seat. He started the engine, backing out of the driveway.

No one said anything for a couple minutes. Jane’s dad spoke first. “I’m not gonna yell. Just explain to me what was going through your head. Because I’ll be honest, I don’t understand what the hell is going on in there.”

Jane took a deep breath. “I—I—don’t know.”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“I don’t like her. For you.”

Her dad choked out a laugh, shaking his head. “That’s not really your choice, is it?”

“She doesn’t know me.”

“You didn’t give her a chance to know you.”

Jane didn’t know how to explain her deep connection with Joyce, something she and this woman would likely never have. Something no one could have with her unless they knew the whole truth.

“C’mon, kid, have it out.”

“Joyce knows how to talk to me. She cares like you care. Like Mike cares. Like my friends care. She knows about my mom. My real mom. She knows about Papa. And the Upside Down. And my mind tricks. She helps me, and I love her so much.”

“And that’s why you got so upset about what I said. About you not going over there.”

Jane nodded.

Her dad heaved a sigh. “I get it, I think. What I don’t understand is why you can’t have that with Joyce and also have a relationship with Cindy. Or whoever. And why you had to be so mean to her.”

“I shouldn’t have. That was wrong, and I’m sorry. Friends don’t lie, and we lie to Cindy.”

“Out of necessity.”

“Still not good.”

“You’re right. But what am I supposed to do? Never date? I can’t tell anyone about you. The real you. They’d either run fast in the other direction, or I’d be putting our safety at risk.”

“Joyce told Bob.”

Hopper swallowed. “Yeah, and look what happened. She didn’t tell him at first, either, only after he got tangled up in the whole mess.”

“But what would happen if you got married?”

Jane’s dad gave her a double take. “What?”

“Married.”

“Why’re you thinking about that?”

“You were married before. Do you want to get married again?”

He thought for a second. “If the right woman comes along, I suppose so. You deserve a mom, too.”

“Would you tell her about me then? Would she get tangled in a mess then?”

Jane’s dad pursed his lips, clutching the steering wheel. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I couldn’t do that to someone. Not after—” He let out a long sigh. “I guess that settles it. It’s gonna be you and me, kid.” He smiled, but his mouth trembled. “You know I love you, right? I know I don’t say it enough. My parents didn’t really say it to me. It’s hard for me to talk about all this feeling stuff.” He ruffled Jane’s hair, and she smiled back at him, sad that she couldn’t give him what he needed. Not completely.

“So does this mean I’m not in trouble?”

“Oh, you’re still in trouble. You’re gonna apologize to Cindy. I’m gonna apologize to Cindy and confirm that we’re over, even though she made that pretty clear earlier. And I’m gonna apologize to Joyce. And so’re you. _And_ you’re grounded.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now before your actual grounding, let’s stop by the store and get a carton of ice cream, eh? I think we could both use some.”

The next day, after he got home from work, Jane’s dad took her to apologize to Cindy. Although clearly still upset, she accepted the apology, agreeing with Hopper that there was no chance of them rekindling anything. Next, they headed to Joyce’s, but not before stopping by the drive-thru to bring an offering of KFC for dinner.

Jane walked up to the door, suddenly unsure of whether she should walk in like normal or knock. Her dad beat her to it, rapping his knuckles against the door. Jonathan answered. “What’re you doing here?” His eyes narrowed at Hopper. “Jane’s always welcome, of course, but you’re not.”

“I get it, but can I please talk to—”

“Jane!” Will said, peeking around from behind his brother.

And then Joyce stood at the door, too. “Hop? Jane? What’s going on?”

“We came to apologize. Me. Mostly me,” Hopper said.

Jonathan shook his head. “We’ve heard enough apologies to last a lifetime.”

“I understand why you feel that way, and I may be shit, but I’m not your dad.”

“Just let him in, Jonathan,” Joyce said.

“Fine. But if you do _anything_ to hurt her again, I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

Jane’s dad held his hands up. “Accepted. I know you can do it, too. I saw Steve’s face the one time.” He walked in and set the bucket on the counter. “I brought dinner.”

Everyone sat in silence around the dinner table, the only sounds coming from chewing food. Jane observed the group, wishing someone would say something. “I’m sorry,” she said to Joyce, breaking the silence.

“You already told me last night. I know.”

“Dad’s sorry, too.”

Joyce looked at Hopper as he set down his half-eaten drumstick. “Yeah, I am. You’re right, I am hot-headed. And I blew it. I shouldn’t have said the things I said to you yesterday. I get so angry sometimes, and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

“I get hot-headed, too, believe me. But what you said really hurt me, Hop. Especially the part about not needing me. You may not need me, but—”

“We do!” Jane and her dad chimed in unison. Hopper continued. “I say things I don’t mean when I’m mad sometimes. I’m working on it. Isn’t that right, Janie?”

Jane looked at him and smiled. “Yep.”

“Believe me, if you weren’t in our lives, I’d be screwing this dad thing up a whole lot worse than I already am.”

“I’m sorry I told Jane it was okay to call me Mom. I overstepped my bounds. I just—well, you know I love her a lot.”

Hopper smiled at her, then, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I know.”

“Whaddya say we get this cleaned up, shall we?” Joyce said to the table. “Maybe we can play a game or watch a movie or something.”

Once everyone cleared the table and washed the dishes, Jane sat in the family room with Jonathan and Will, flipping through channels while her dad and Joyce stayed in the kitchen. Eventually, the kids got bored, so Jonathan yelled out that he was going to Nancy’s, and Will asked if he could tag along. “You wanna come, too?” he asked Jane.

“I would, but I’m grounded.”

“Are you sure?” Will looked perplexed. “You don’t want to see Mike?”

“Yeah, but friends don’t lie, and I’ve done a lot of lying lately. I should stay.”

“Okay, suit yourself.” He and Jonathan headed out the door as Jane slumped back onto the couch. She switched the channels with the flick of her head, waiting for her dad and Joyce to join her, but they never did. She got up, heading to the other room to investigate the hold up.

“I hate to bring…it…up, believe me,” Jane overheard her father say.

“Just say his name! Bob!”

“Okay. Bob. It’s a hard thing to talk about. I guess I realized that bringing anyone into this world puts them in danger, and it’s not fair for me to do that. This is not at all a criticism of you. You had no way of knowing what would happen. For all we knew, the whole Upside Down thing was done.”

“Well, I _do_ feel like it’s my fault. I think about it every single day.”

Hopper stood, making his way to Joyce’s side. He knelt down next to where she sat, placing a hand on her arm. “It’s _not_ your fault! I say that with absolute conviction.”

Joyce stared at him. “Wow, Hop. Okay.”

He cleared his throat, standing back up. “I don’t ever want you to blame yourself.”

“Don’t you?”

“Don’t I what?”

“Blame yourself for Sara? Or Benny? Or Barb? I know you do.”

“Yeah, I do. But it’s misplaced. And so is this.”

Jane leaned through the doorway a little farther.

“Point is,” Hopper continued, “it can’t happen again. You do whatever you want, but I can’t date. Not with the Upside Down business. Not as Jane’s father.”

“Maybe some woman will come along and get thrown into this mess without your interference,” Joyce said dryly. “Then you can date her.”

“I’m serious. My focus needs to be on what’s best for Jane. And I can’t bring people into her life who we have to lie to and who can’t know the real her. For starters, it’s not fair to her, but I think it also tells her that we’re ashamed of her, maybe.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this.”

“Since last night, yeah.”

“It’s a real shame that you’re right about all of this, considering that I feel like I’m ready to date again.”

Hopper’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh?”

“Guess I’ll have to become even more acquainted with my hand. Just us. For the rest of time.”

Hopper’s lips quirked at the corners as he eyed Joyce, then her hand. “Are you—are you making a sex joke?”

She blushed. “Yeah, a little.”

Hopper bowled over in laughter until tears ran down his cheeks. Jane had never heard him laugh like that before. Never mind that she had no idea what they were talking about.

“What’s so funny?” Joyce asked.

“You’re not one to make a sex joke.”

“Says who? I like jokes. And sex.”

This only made Hopper laugh harder.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you,” Joyce said. “You’re gonna be in the same predicament with this plan of yours.”

That shut him up. “So you really do feel like you’re ready to date again, huh? How long’s that been going on?”

Joyce shrugged. “I dunno. A few months now, maybe?”

“How come you didn’t tell me?”

“You didn’t ask.”

Jane knew this was true. Her dad had been giving Joyce space. He said so himself. Something about how him hanging around all the time would remind her of what happened to Bob.

“So,” Hopper said. “Is this an ‘I’m ready to date in general’ or ‘I have a certain person in mind’ type of situation?”

“If it _was_ the latter, why would I tell you?”

“So I could make fun of you for having a crush?”

Joyce stood, smacking his chest playfully as she strode past him toward the sink, but Hopper caught her arm. They stood, staring at each other for a few moments. “Hop, I need to get a drink of water.”

“Right.” He let her go, running his hand down his face and turning away from Joyce.

“So who does Cindy think you have feelings for?” Joyce asked as she filled a glass with tap water.

Hopper turned toward her. “It’s silly, really. You’re gonna laugh.”

“Try me.”

“Okay. She thinks I have feelings for—”

Jane picked the wrong time to shift. The floor creaked, and her dad stopped what he was about to say, looking straight at her. _Busted_.

“Jane? What're you—How long have you been there?”

“Long.”

“Shit.”

Joyce covered her mouth and turned away, cheeks flaming.

Jane wasn’t sure what the fuss was about. “Jonathan and Will left and I’m bored.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” her dad asked.

“You said I’m grounded.”

“ _Right_.” He turned to Joyce, brushing her hand. “I should probably get Jane home.”

“Same. Wait—no—I mean _I_ should be getting my boys home.”

Jane smiled. This is how she and Mike acted when—oh. _Oh_.

“What’s that smile for?” her dad asked.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.”

“About?”

“It’s private.”

“Well if there’s nothing to talk about here, skedaddle your butt out to the truck.”

The next morning, Jane woke early. Much too early for someone who was grounded on a Saturday during summer vacation. She groaned, pressing her pillow over her head before realizing why she’d woken. She heard shuffling noises outside the door. Her dad must’ve gotten up already. But then she heard talking. A woman’s voice. She inched her door open ever so slowly and peered through the crack.

Joyce stood at the front door, flushed and giddy. Her dad stood there, too, a light in his eyes she hadn’t seen before. Joyce wrapped her arms around Hopper’s neck, pulling him down into a long and messy kiss. Jane almost choked and gave herself away. _Don’t get caught this time_ , she told herself.

“Joyce, you’ve gotta go before the boys notice you’re gone,” Hopper said, grinning and nipping at her chin, bringing his hand up to her chest.

“You make it hard to leave.”

“I think you’re mistaken about who makes what hard.”

“Damn it, Hop,” Joyce said, kissing him again. She pulled back. “Are we really doing this?”

“Uh, I think we just did. Like four times.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.” He kissed her forehead before pressing his own against hers. “I shoulda picked up on it sooner, but I didn’t think you wanted that.”

“And I can't believe you told Cindy about me before we even met.” Joyce scrunched her nose. “Did we even meet?”

Hopper chuckled. “Couldn’t stop talking about you. You and Jane. Didn’t even realize I was doing it until she got pissed as hell.”

“Enough about that. When am I gonna see you again?”

Hopper growled. “As soon as possible.”

“When are we going to tell the kids?”

“Never.”

Joyce smacked his arm. “Hop!”

“Fine. Soon. But let’s drag it out a little bit. Adds excitement. Although, knowing Jane, she’s probably eaves dropping on us right—”

Before her dad even had the chance to turn around, Jane had already climbed back into bed, squeezing her eyes shut. She heard her door crack open, then close again.

Her dad’s muffled voice sounded through the door. “Janie’s still asleep. I’ll call you.”

“Not if I call you first.”

A minute passed before the front door opened and closed, and Jane could take a pretty good guess at what they’d been doing for that full minute. Yes, it was gross, but she couldn’t help grinning.

She knew that she’d get her wish after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jane better stop spying, or she's gonna be in for a rude awakening! :P


End file.
